Mass Effect: Twisted Faith
by The Paragade Gamer
Summary: What if the Great Commander Shepard alone on the streets met one of the most powerful force in the galaxy and formed a bond closer then any before , well now you can read it when faith gets twisted, [please dont hate my summary i tried , this is also first my fan fic] please give reviews :)
1. Prologue: Unlikey Allies

**Mass Effect:**Twisted Faith

_**Prologue:**Unlikely Allies_

I don't know how I ever came to face the savior of the galaxy, the hero of the battle of the citadel, the one, the only Commander Shepard. I guess I'll have to start from the beginning. _Or at least __our__ beginning_

2164~

Me: age: 129 "I know I wouldn't believe it either"

Commander Shepard: age: 10

It was late July on earth the sky was cloudless and clean, lucky for me I wouldn't have to stare at it much longer, I was heading for the darker part of town. Sorry if it seems like I hate peace or something but I don't, I hate the idea that it's around me, my safety is not in my vocabulary, the clear sky spells trouble, but the dark alley ahead states adventure.

I casually glance by the ruthless faces that past me_, "I'll give my vodka supply that one of these guys are planning to mug me" _I think to myself. I quickly get in to a convenience store to get myself away from the crowds," _it's not like I'm scared, hell no_ ", I just don't need that right now. The authorities get suspicious when a 14 year old girl kicks the hell out a bunch a thugs.

_Oh wait, sorry forgot that I only just started, and you might be confused. Well I'll introduce myself, name's Faith, May Emerald Faith to be specific, I'm 129, but I look about 14, my normal form doesn't seem to grow or age much , it hard to explain but that's all you need to know…for now._

So I dart by some bread just to buy something so the clerk doesn't think I'm shady, I am but I don't want him to think that. I take the back exit out as I notice a small pair of eyes through the window, they're eyeing my bread, I sneak around and then am behind the kid, he's startled by how quickly I got there.

"If you want a fight you'll get it, tell Franco and his goons I'll shove my fist in their faces " he threatened out

_He thinks I'm a bully or something, poor kid but he's got spunk_

"Hey" I say coolly "I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not with this Franco guy", the kid gives me a look that he doesn't believe me

"it's okay, you can trust me" I say with my hands up in surrender and toss him the bread, he catches it and looks up at me, " see ya" I say swiftly and vanish off

I need to get back to my mission, I have to get to space, the military is taking off to explore it and there not doing it without me, the tech they had from my time which was the Apollo 302, the 3rd spaceship to make it to mars and back with people, now it's the Starblast3 it can make to Venus and back twice in a 3 days, I been from hell and back on earth now's it time for space. I pass a security car and g grab under it as it flies off, we go into a security tunnel and where a guard scans the cars, it's close to the one I'm in, I take out my hack receptor to receive their data and make it ignore my signal. It works like I charm and I'm through, I jump off by a food supply crate, the impact would crack anyone's shoulder but I'm well resistant to pain, much more than any human standards.

I sneak to a supply closet, surging pass the people without them even me giving a second glance or look because they can't , I'm like a shadow not seen or heard, and also I'm on the dark part of the roof where no one can see anything, so that might be a good reason too. I sprint into the closet and lean behind a box , it's 8 min before I hear the door open , a figure walks in ,male, he doesn't see me coming and I pinch a special part on his neck and he drops like a rag doll, he has a pale face and brown hair, the touch the skin on his hand gently with my finger, my figure alters, my high increases by 3 inches, my hair roots back into my head, and my shoulders become wider, I look at this poor guy's id, it reads _"Matthew Perry, Tech manager"_

" _Sorry Matt" _I shrug, zipping on his clothes, _" or sorry me , or whatever"_

_Oh wait, are you confused again?_ _Damn it I forgot to mention I have the ability to turn into other people just by touch of their DNA, shape shifter if you want to get technical ,it's a Really long story, so long story short I can touch someone and cover myself in there DNA giving myself their appearance exactly, I can look like someone else for a well extended amount of time , I don't know the limit or if there even is one, I can also change back to my normal appearance by will, but if I want to be someone else again I need their DNA again, I get there appearance, and voice but not their traits or clothing/armor, so I have to take their clothes 2/3 of the time, I'm actually trying to build this new this new type of morphing metal to form into other types of clothes and armor , with all the colors and stuff, I blew up my lab twice but that's not important right now, and their traits I have to look them up quickly or improvise, I'm good at both, but enough about that let's get back to the story, I'm also still human in my normal appearance, born that way staying that way or at least as much as I can, if you want to know how my normal appearance looks I you wouldn't be that impressed because it's the height , weight and size of a 14 year old, I'm kinda stuck like this, my body is still in this not growing phase, probably from all the shifting ,I've grown 2 inches in the last 30 years, like I said before I'm still human but I had an…. accident to be simple with it, but for another time people ,another time_

Now _"Matt" _walks through the building casually, checking his agenda and doing the work to get ready for blast off.

Time till take off: 20min

I take on last good look at the earth from above; the buildings in the distance seem more far away, my eyesight is 3 times better than human eyes and I can notice tiny details, like the people on the street, some trash blowing and that kid I gave the bread to running for his life ….What!

"_what's he doing and more importantly, who's he running from" _I feel a surge of instinct to take action but I'm Bonded by my sense of reason, I think logically, _" The ships take off in18 min fiftyyyy two seconds, I can make it to the kid"_

"_But how long will it take you to get back" _a small voice that I realize is my own, nags in the back of my head, its my logic, it can be cruel sometimes

"_Whatever, I can make it" _I consider confidently

Taking a few turns here and there , I find a trash chute and dive in , I'm almost pulled into the disintegrator but I slash a hole into the side with my laser knife and plummet into the ash below, most people are in the building so they don't notice me sprint stealthily back into the city, also I can back into myself "_I last saw the kid running by the convenience store on 19th lane at 3 mi per hour, subtract fatigue, add adrenaline, put the possibility that he is already caught"_ [sorry just my extreme mental math, I don't really use it unless I'm alone on missions and I have time to, which is pretty stupid because I only have 13 min 27.3 seconds left_]_

"_You know what I don't even know why I'm doing this?" I ponder "thousands of kids get beat up on a daily basis, why should I care about this one" _nags the voice again, the truth was why should I care, I felt like it was a feeling I lost a while ago, _"but you help out in every way big or small," _another voice pipes out, my inner truth, which helps me find myself "_and this small help seems different"_ includes my instinct, which gives my sudden urges of justice, "_what would have Alex wanted_" says Truth, I'm stabbed in the chest by a metal pain, and it burns, I keep my ground but feel sick "_he would want me to help him"_ I answer shamed with doubt

I think a lot to myself, I'm alone a lot now a days, "your such a loner" says logic, "shut up, it not her fault" says truth, "okay, okay my inner thoughts have names and conversations with each other, I'm weird I know it, but what else am I supposed to do, earth is at peace, and everyone I know is dead"

"Wow, a creepy loner with dead friends, real charming" echoes logic

"You're such a bitch" I reply back

"I'm you, wouldn't that make you one too" logic hisses

"Yeah it does , and I know that, but you're just a bigger one" I snap

You'd think I've been talking to myself for a while now, right? , it's only been 9.3 seconds, and during that time I'm halfway to the probable location, I'm behind an alley and I hear voices,

"End of the line you stupid orphan ,with no parents to tell him not to fuck with us, hand over the bread so we can beat the crap out you, and have a nice dinner later" grunts a gruff, scratchy voice

" I don't need parents to tell me you couldn't beat a sheet a paper without your goons, Franco" mocks the kid, confident, but you can see the fear in his eyes

One of his goons pulls something out of his pocket, the goons could be 16-20 and look really nasty, a small busted up pistol and hands it to the guy I believe is Franco, he looks about 17 or 18, scrawny in some places but strong in the arms,

"_Are they going to shoot him_!" I exclaim in thought, well I can't just stand here and find out, I jump from the alley and sweep kick the closet goons feet, "_what the…"_ another goon starts as I break his nose with my fist , then kick my foot into his buddies face and he's down, Franco sees the commotion and has the gun , trying to aim it at me, yelling _" she's a girl pin her down you dumbasses"_

" _3 bozos down," I smirk " 2 clowns and one bastard to go_" I utter with a crack of my neck, the clowns both charge at me in different directions, a jump 7 feet in the air doing the splits and they crash into each other, as I was in the air I notice the kid on Franco's back trying to pull him down while punching him. I land on my feet on the ground as the heads of the goons do too with a thud. I turn to deal with Franco , but he has the gun towards my heart at least 2 feet away, but he quickly turns it towards the kids head who he has in a head lock,

" _I leave_" he pants frustrated _" or he dies_" tightening his grip on the kid's neck, the kid suddenly loses breath and hangs his head, "he's dead" my first though, Franco notices this too and loosens his grip all together, shocked and wide eyed, you think the kid will drop to the ground but suddenly he's eyes flash open and he slaps the gun out of Franco's hand.

The gun, it lands by my feet, I really didn't need it , and I really didn't need the kid to do that, I could have handled Franco in a hundred ways but I was happy the kid did what he did, and I pick up the gun and aim it at Franco, he stops his assault on the kid and stares at me like a deer in headlights, the kid runs over to me and stands by my side, I just lift my fist and it rushes with a blue aura of power, and push it towards him and he 's blasted unconscious on top of the rest of his goons .

" That was awesome" screams the kid

"No problem" I reply

"Come one, we got to go" he says pulling on my sleeve, as sirens come by

" Sorry kid I got to…" I stop suddenly as I hear rockets roar and look above as the ships leave me, on this rock with nothing to do, I fall to my knees not believing the sight, realizing I'm pointless here, but I turn to the small hand still pulling my sleeve, "_I at least got to move away from here, I have time to make it"_ I think trying to block the truth from my mind, we reach a rooftop and stop I still have a confused and empty look on my face, like I was going to rot, then a small tap on my shoulder alerts me I'm not alone,

" you want to be friends" the kid asks , holding his hand out to shake

I stare spaced by this action," a friend" the thought floats in my mind, " it's a missing part of my life, being alone and purposeless , a friend… would be nice " I ponder " but this is a kid he doesn't need to be in my crap, he deserves better"

"Friends" the kid repeats repeats shaking his arm

"What would Alex want you to do" My truth echoes

And suddenly I realize what I must do, I stand up straight and shake the small hand

"Friends" I answer

"So what's your name" I ask him

"I'm Shepard, "he says

"_**Alex, Shepard **_"he replies broadly grinning "what's yours"

I'm still stunned by his response and don't really know what I'm saying

"Faith" I say "May Faith"

And that started a bond like no other of a brother and a sister who didn't have none of the same blood but most of the same heart.

_**Note**__**: **__I do not own Mass Effect or any of its character's, places, images and all that, but my oc ,her story and other stuff is all [or mainly ]me, plus the dates of things have been changed or moved around for the story, the first contact war started in 2164 when Shepard was ten, so May could miss it to be with him, everything else will pretty much be the same, except moved by 10 years or so._

_Shepard is a male paragon, but does renegade things like everyone else on occasion, Shepard is going to be a solder or a vanguard, with as you can read the earthborn background and sole survivor __psychological profile. Also he will look like default Shepard._

_P.S: if you are expecting romance between May and Shepard , don't because it's not going to happen_

_Later/in the future I could write the story just with femshep, renegade or paragon, the smallest detail could affect the story or dialogue mainly, and you could see the differences _

_**Lastly:**__ if you have any questions about stuff just write me or whatever_


	2. Prologue 05: what happened next?

Mass Effect: Twisted Faith

_Chapter 0.5__: __What Happened Next?_

_2172~_

_It's been 8 years since that faithful day, and the First Contact War, Shepard and May were living on the streets, Shepard learning to fend for himself and what is right and wrong, with some help from May, and May has been learning how to care again, with some [ or a lot of ] help from Shepard. A few Years go by and May tells Shepard about her past and secrets, at first she thinks he won't believe her but he replies "okay I believe most of that but you can't shape shift" then she sighs and touches his arm, then appearing as him, she says "I have to disagree" _

_Then after doing years of teamwork, crazy thief missions, and becoming new age "Robin Hoods" in their little gang, then in the year 2172, one day the 2 of them pass a screen on a billboard._

"_Hey Faith" _Shepard calls, stopping to look at the sign

"_Yeah S__hep_" May replies still walking along

"_Why don't__ we join the alliance_" he finishes, looking at the screen flashing "the alliance wants you"

May freezes dead in her tracts and she tenses up

"_What_" she hisses

"_You heard me_" says Shepard "_why n__ot, I just became of age months ago_"

"You know about how I feel about the military Alex" she snaps back

"_Don't tell me you don't want to get off this rock and go to defend people in Space_" he replies

She did she really did, but the military and her were bad news

" _No_" she lied " _Plus we been off the rock a bunch of times, last month we were on Eden Prime and more importantly what about the gang _?"

"_They__ can join us, or we can leave Flich in charge, they got it, everything has been calm here but what about out __there__!"_He answered pointing unto the stars,

It _was_ a muck out there, this rock seemed paradise to the crap humans deal with out there, but how could I help that, maybe Shepard could but not me,

"_I'm doing it_" he declares, staring hopefully at the screen

"_Really_" May states, not believing it

"_Really, with or without you_" Shepard answers certain, but not really meaning it, he couldn't do it without May

"_Really_" May repeats, as he walks away

"_Really"_ he replies, trying to remain certain

"_Really"_

Part of her wanted to walk away but she couldn't leave him and she really didn't want to, she wanted to journey space and help defend others, but on her own but with Shepard, not with all the alliance rules and crap, but then she made up her mind

"_Alright I'm coming_" she moaned marching up to him "_but on a few rules_"

"_What?_" Shepard asked suspiciously, but was secretly happy his plan worked

"_One: you always do the right thing no matter what alliance rules are in the way_" she states secure

"_Done_" he replied steadily

"_Two: we don't tell anyone about me, my past or my … extra ability_"

"_Done_"

"_Three: we can tell them about my biotics and yours but you come to me if there are troubles_"

"_Okay Mom_"

"_Shut up Shep, that's my thing_" countered May, Shepard nodded acknowledging

"_And lastly_" May started "_You kick as much ass as possible_" she finished, smirking and holding out her hand

"_Deal_" Answered Shepard, grapping, then gripping the hand tight

_So this is the story before the original Mass Effect, after this is the Regular story, with my added twist, it will mainly be a 3rd person thing, sometimes 1st _

_**Note:**__ I think I'm going to change the physiological profile to the War Hero because I feel it will do better, but if you want me to remain with the Sole Survivor just tell me or whatever, I'm __**Not**__ doing Ruthless by the way_


	3. On The Normandy

_**Mass Effect: Twisted Faith**_

**Chapter 1: On The Normandy **

2184~

"_Well what about Shepard_" said Ambassador Donnel Udina, skimming down a datapad "_Earthborn…but no family history, except a sister_".

"_He was raised on the streets with her, they learned to take care of themselves but not cause too much trouble_" replied Captain David Anderson, who seemed to have read it already

"_Too much trouble, trouble is the least of our worries_!" barked Udina raising his voice, after scanning the file more "_Anderson and Admiral have you read the file, you see who is the sister_"

"_Yes Udina_," answered Admiral Steven Hackett, remaining calm "_This added some more…thinking to the choice, but we are judging Shepard, not the family, you have to look past your…issues with it and focus on Shepard"_

"_Agreed"_ responded Udina, lowering his tone

"_Scores are mainly high in most areas, Top class in tech, and combat, med class biotics_" said Anderson, without looking at the pad

"_Infiltrator, I suppose_" added Udina

"Yes_, he relies on his hands and logical mind more than an amp_" says Anderson

"He_ seems to know better than others_" utters Udina calmly

"Shepard_ Udina, this is about Shepard_" says the Admiral "_he did well in the Blitz holding down until reinforcements came and save half his crew"_

"_Elysium wouldn't even be standing without Shepard, a hero who is willing to risk their life for others"_ Anderson says

"_Is that the type of person we want protecting the galaxy_?" inquired Udina

"_That's the only person who can_" responded Anderson

"_I'll make the call_"

In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.

They called it the greatest discovery in human history.

The civilizations of the galaxy call it... MASS EFFECT

_**Shepard**_

I walk to the CIC by the pilots spot, as I hear Joker aka Jeff Moreau finish saying "Thrusters check, Navigation, check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online, drift… just under 1500 K "

Joker is the pilot of the SSV Normandy, best the alliance got as I hear, don't know much about him except he never get out of his chair, or at least I never seen him do it, right now he seems focus and official, but then he'll have a Joker moment as the other crew says, Beside me is a Turian spectre, Nihlus, he stands firm and formal, guess you have to be like that as a spectre, they do some extreme shit.

"_1500 is good, your captain will be pleased"_ he acknowledges to Joker and walks away

"_I hate that guy_" moans Joker, the solder in the pit next to him gives him a confused look, he's Kaidan Alenko, LC, and biotic, he's a good man in a fight but I don't know much about him, a few mission debriefings here and there,

And then he says "_Nihlus gives you a complement, so you hate him_?" just about as confused as I am with Joker's response

"_You remember to zip up your jump suit after using the bathroom is good_" starts Joker

I look down for a moment to make sure I did mine, phew, I did, but I act like I'm just straightening my posture, good cover up Shepard, good cover.

"_But I just got us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pincushion, so that's incredible"_ he exclaims

So I'm guessing that was a Joker moment, sssoooo yeah okay, but I seen more incredible things, hella lot more, but that's pretty good about #89 on the list, maybe #12 on the aerodynamics list, but that doesn't matter

"_Besides Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board, call me paranoid"_

I don't know what to truly think of spectres, Nihlus is okay but it always seems like he is breathing down my neck all the time, I try to act cool when he is around, but I feel like he always there, maybe my armor is too tight, Nah, but something is up

"_Your paranoid_" replies Kaidan "_the council funded this project, they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment" _

"_He's got a point Joker_" I add in, because he did, I wouldn't want to use my money on something others would waste, the SSV Normandy is the alliances first ship they built with the Turians, I think to make some peace after First Contact, but the project was pretty much council funded, it's made for speed and stealth, not big guns

"_Yeah that is the official story, but only an idiot believes the official story_" replies Joker,

"_So you're calling me an idiot_" utters Kaiden, raising a threating eyebrow

Joker's eyes widen _"What no, I mean -"_ Joker tries to take it back

"_How do you sabotage a bifactor 12 reactor"_ blurts out Kaiden, interrupting Joker

"_How the hell am I supposed to know_?" taken back by the sudden tech savvy term , but then frowns fakely disappointed face, and shakes his head

"_Well who's the idiot now, plus I didn't say I believe the official story, but I wasn't going to act like it has nothing to do with this"_ trying to hide the small grin on the side of his face

"_They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs_" I answered calmly, because damn it you don't, Spectres are like unlimited status, access anything guys and well you don't put them on crap assignments

"_Shepard's right, this just can't be a normal shakedown run_"

"_So you think the captain is letting out on us_" asks Joker, nodding his head, in a thinking way

"_If he is he's got a good reason too_", truth was I was thinking about it too, and I knew where I stood

"_No doubt_" Joker questions seriously,

Wow, didn't know that was something he could do, well you learn something new everyday

"_None"_ I say immediately, because I didn't have any I'd trust Captain Anderson with my life and then some

"_And that's why you're his favorite_" Joker adds with a nonchalant tone, like he just read my mind

"_And that's why you're his least favorite_" I say not really meaning it, but that's how you got talk to Joker or at least it seems,

"_Who me_" he adds sarcastically, fake gasping before saying "_nnooo, I really thought that was Kaiden"_

"I should have left by now; I have no idea why I stayed" says Kaiden, while shaking his head in unreal disappointment, then he turns around "hey commander did you hear about the extra help"

"_The, what_", I answer confused, no one mentioned anything about extra help

"_I hear were getting extra help on the shakedown run_" responses Kaiden

"Yeah, the officials say we got to get some more help with the stealth system, but it's probably just another excuse to get another Spectre on board" adds Joker, "_for our_ _shakedown run__, hope it's an Asari_", he finishes, using hand quotation marks, on _"shakedown run_"

Then suddenly Joker's radio is on a voice says

"_Joker, status update_" it was Captain Anderson, in his strong commanding voice

"_Stealth systems are engaged and were taking it in slow_"

"_Good, set up a comm buoy and tell the Commander to meet me in the comm room_"

"_You hear him commander_"

"_Yeah, I should go_" I reply, as I start walking to the comm room, I hear Kaiden finish saying "only when he's talking to you Joker"

Navigator Pressly is radioing someone, from around the ship, it's… Engineer Adams, I only hear something about ulcers, and "he came in hear like he was on a mission", I stop for a moment to speak to Pressly , he was probably taking about Nihlus, I turn around to talk to him and he salutes me "_Congratulations commander ,Looks like we had a smooth run, you heading down to see the captain?"_

"_Sounds like you don't trust our Turian guest_" I reply

He apologizes "_sorry commander, just having a chat with Adams down in engineering. Didn't mean to cause you any trouble_" but he looked more serious as he said _"but you got to admit something doesn't seem right about this mission the whole crew feels it"_

"_you think the alliance brass is holding out on us_" I ask while tilting my head, according to what everyone else is saying it seems the answer to be "_yes_"

"_if all were supposed to do is test the stealth systems, why is Captain Anderson in charge …"_ pressly starts, getting to the point " _and then there Nihlus, Spectres are the elite, why would they send a Spectre , a Turian Spectre on a shakedown run, it doesn't add up?"_

"_So these stealth systems_" I question, I know they hide us pretty well but I feel like theres more

" _the latest high tech, it mask our reading from sensors ,this is just a prototype drive, cutting edge technology, it would be cheaper to hire a Skeleton crew, and then there's Nihlus, this has to be a cover_"

_A cover, for what_

I think for a moment why Pressly would say Turian, so … negatively

"_You don't trust Nihlus do you"_

"_I don't like Turians in general, runs in my family, my grandfather was in first contact, we lost a lot of good friends"_

"_so, you cant have to blame Nihlus for that_"

"_You're probably right but it still makes me nervous to have a spectre on board especially a Turian"_

"_Well I'll look into what's being covered, thanks Pressly_"

"_No Problem Commander_"

I walk off to see Corporal Jenkins talking to

"_A spectre, a real spectre, on the ship I hope I get to work with him_" exclaims Jenkins

" _oh Jenkins your too much_" laughs Dr. Chakwas

Oh , yes Jenkins has a longing obsession with the Spectres , like a fan boy, but he's still young so I guess you can expect it, he's all like there super spies, spectres take crap from no one, he once mentioned I could make a good spectre, I thought someone drugged his drink, but I have proved myself in the blitz but there was no way the humans are getting a Spectre

I finish walking into the comm room and only see Nihlus there, he looks at me seriously and says "_Commander Shepard , I was hoping you'd get here first, gives us time to talk_"

"_Talk?_"

"_Yes, I'm interested in this world were going to Eden prime, I hear it quite beautiful_" he speaks casually, too casual

" _yeah, it's a nice planet, I been there a couple of times, the colony is very peaceful, some call it paradise_"

" _yes.. paradise, safe, serene , tranquil , it has become a symbol to your people, hasn't it_" he walks around the room, slowly "_proof that humans can't not only establish colonies in the galaxy but also protect them as well, but how safe are they really_"

" _why are you asking_" I question, why would Nihlus care about that, is this some kind of a threat

" _your people are still newcomers , Shepard, the Galaxy can be a very dangerous place, is the alliance truly ready for this _?" he folds his arms after the question

Maybe this was some kind of a warning, or threat or both, I don't really get to know because I'm somewhat started by a figure that comes from the shadows , its captain Anderson , he wears his alliance uniform, his face is old but doesn't look tried, his eyes so the wisdom and pain of experience

" _I think we should tell the commander whats really going on_" he announces, giving me a slight look, then looks at Nihlus

Finally the answer, what in god's name was this about

"_This mission isn't just a simple shakedown run, Commander_" answers Nilhlus

"_I knew you were there was something you weren't telling us_" I reply calmly, grinning on the side some

"_We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime, that's why we had to have the stealth systems on_" says Anderson, walking up to us "_a research team something on Eden prime, a beacon its.. Prothean"_

"_You mean the ancient civilization whose technology and discoveries is the basis of about everything we have today_" I reply

"T_he exact one_" answers Anderson "_The last time we discovered something like this our technology was expanded by 2 hundred yea, this beacon could have who knows what, but the facilities of Eden prime can't handle this so we're taking it to the citadel for further looking"_

"_This discovery could affect every species in citadel space" _adds Nihlus

"_Also Nihlus is here for another reason_" starts Anderson_ "he is here to evaluate you for the Spectres" _

_Holy crap, they were joking right, right?_

I stare at the looks at their faces, they aren't joking

"_Well that explains why I see him every time I turn around_" I reply coolly, trying to not show my shock

"_The alliance has been trying to pull this for a long time now, the Spectres are the right hand of the council, if we get one of our men in there this will really show how far humanity has come"_ says Anderson, slamming his fist into his palm

"_I need to see your skills for myself commander, this will be our first of many missions together_" says Nihlus, looking at me

"_Well we better get ready we should be landing -"_starts Anderson, but he is interrupted by Joker on the radio

"_uh, captain we have an incoming distress signal coming from Eden prime_"

"_Play it in Joker_" answers Anderson

The video starts off with major gunfire, a solder is on the screen yelling "_They came out of nowhere we need immediate evac-_-" then he is plunged in the stomach by an unknown

Then a female solder tells another to get down, and shoots at the incoming enemy, then all the solders look in horror at a ship above, then the video ends in static

"_Wow, you don't see that everyday_" says an unknown voice

"_oh great, really_" complains Joker to the voice " _I mean, Captain we have a request for the Prime x17 to enter"_

"_Let them in Joker, but backwind the video, at 38.2_" commands Anderson, the video rewinds to the gruesome spaceship

"_Good thing we got that extra help, because the mission just got a whole lot more complicated_" utters Anderson

"_A small strike team could enter unnoticed_" says Nihlus

"_We'll get our help, and then tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, you're going in Commander_"

I stare some more at the ship, as I walk out the room,

_What the hell would happen next ?_

**Hey guys sorry about the intro thing with Udina, and them but I just love the part, The civilizations of the galaxy call it…**

**MASS EFFECT**

**I gives me fan girl joy ,and I scream like a 5 year old with a new toy, I just love it mainly because it tells me the epic story begins, and I can start kicking ass**


End file.
